A Whole New World A New Philosophy
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Minerva is at the point of hating men forever....at least she thinks so. Can Albus change it? ADMM fluff!


_Summary: Minerva is at the point of hating men forever....at least she thinks so. Can Albus change it? ADMM fluff!_

I own nothing!!

**A Whole New World; A New Philosophy**

Minerva had spent far too many years being burned by the opposite sex. She was at the point she was going to swear off any relationship with any male no matter what.

It was only because of those damn twinkling eyes she was even agreeing to go out on a date with Albus Dumbledore. She sighed and flopped down on her bed; she couldn't deny what she felt for the man but even so he was a famous bachelor that could have any woman on the planet. She doubted he really wanted her as a date he was just being polite as usually.

Albus was all giddy as he walked up the stairs to the apartment of Minerva McGonagall. She was bright, witty, intelligent, and beautiful personified. The trouble was she did not believe it. Albus knew she had trouble with men before and he was determined to win her heart by the end of the night…and just maybe change her philosophy about members of the opposite sex.

As he came up on her door he straightened his outfit and knocked gently.

Minerva opened the door and smiled at Albus only to hear her self snort in laughter. Albus was dressed like a character from Arabian Nights. He had a small purple fez on his head, cream colored pantaloons, gold sandals, and a red vest.

Behind the laughter Minerva's subconscious told her Albus looked good without a shirt.

"Albus what in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Minerva asked shutting the door behind him as she regained her composure and let him in.

"This is my outfit for our date tonight," Albus explained happily. He turned around slowly to give her the full effect.

"I take it we are not going to a restaurant tonight then?" Minerva asked with a slight trepidation.

"No my dear we are not. In fact we are going on a picnic in a very special place of mine. So we'll just change your outfit and get going," Albus smiled waving his wand at her.

Minerva looked down and let out a squeak of protest as she put her arms over her bare stomach. Her green robes were gone and she was wearing an emerald green set of pantaloons with a matching halter top that stopped at the top of her navel.

"Albus change my clothes back right now!" she snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry my dear but your figure is far too beautiful to hide in those constricting robes," Albus smiled.

"Just relax…and trust me." He whispered holding a hand to her.

Blushing from the compliment and throwing caution to the wind; Minerva took his hand and soon felt a pull at her navel. When she opened her eyes Minerva saw she was in the middle of a desert with a large purple, blue, and gold carpet at her feet.

Albus sat on the carpet and held a hand out to Minerva.

"Do you trust me?" he asked smiling and twinkling at her.

"Y-yes," she nodded nervously and sat down by him as the carpet rose in the air and took off.

At first Minerva had clung to Albus in fright but as they continued to fly over the desert of Egypt she felt her self loosen up and she began to enjoy the ride.

**(Albus:) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide  
**

Minerva was shocked he had such a good singing voice. He had a rich baritone that put her completely at ease.

The carpet rose in the air and plunged forward seeming to head to the desert ground. Minerva closed her eyes in anticipation but Albus gently pulled her hands away as the carpet rose up again.

**(Albus:)I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

"Just be yourself Minerva. No one's here but me," Albus said softly.

Minerva sighed and leaned into his arms.

"Let me show you what you're missing," he said as they flew over a little village.

**  
(Albus:)A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**

As they flew along Albus scooped up some flowers and handed them to Minerva who smiled brilliantly at him. She'd never been on a date like this before and Albus was being so wonderful she couldn't help herself and began singing as well.

_(Minerva:)A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
_

Albus smiled brightly never knowing she had such a sweet and soft soprano voice. He leaned back and listened to her.

_(Minerva:)Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

She smiled when she noticed he enjoyed her voice and leaned closer singing only to him. Blue met green and a connection was made.

_(Minerva:) A whole new world_

**(Albus:) Don't you dare close your eyes**  
_  
(Minerva:) A hundred thousand things to see  
_  
**(Albus:) Hold your breath- it gets better**

_(Minerva:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be_

Minerva knew there was no way she could turn back from tonight. She was captive to Albus Dumbledore.

**(Albus:) A whole new world**

_(Minerva:) Every turn a surprise_

**(Albus:) With new horizons to pursue**

_(Minerva:) Every moment red letter_

Albus was entranced by the siren called Minerva McGonagall.

_**(Both:) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you**_

**(Albus:) A whole new world**

_(Minerva:) A whole new world_

The carpet was coming down to land but the two did not care. They had eyes only for each other.

**(Albus:)That's where we'll be**

_(Minerva:) That's where we'll be _

The carpet landed and the two kept inching closer to each other.

**(Albus:) A thrilling chase**

_(Minerva:) A wondrous place_

_**(Both:) For you and me  
**_

Their lips met in a soft and loving kiss as the fireworks from the village a few miles off went off in the air.

When the two finally broke apart for air Albus smiled and asked, "Care for another ride love?"

"Anything darling," Minerva smiled and snuggled into his arms as the carpet took off again.

**(Albus:) A whole new world**

_(Minerva:) Every turn a surprise_

**(Albus:) With new horizons to pursue**

_(Minerva:) Every moment gets better_

That night Minerva learned that you there is always a whole new world out there; you just have to have the right person help you look for it.

* * *

**The End**

**reviews please  
**


End file.
